


Mornings Like These

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Business Trip, Coffee, F/M, Hotels, Sharing Clothes, intercolonial travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: A year ago he would have snapped at her in agitation. Now he could only look at her fondly with a quirked brow.





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anita_Reality_Check](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Reality_Check/gifts).



Wufei sighed, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow, stretching out like a cat draped over the mattress on his stomach. His joints popped and he relished in the feeling of contentment.

They were on layover, part-way through the trip back to Earth after stopping at various stations throughout the colonies, giving presentations. Assemblies and board rooms were not his ideal environment, but it had been tolerable, and he had _missed_ space. The shuttle heading from their current position within L1 to St. Petersburg would leave at eight in the morning. It was currently four. It was dark outside the suite windows and would be for the next hour or so. He wasn't moving until then.

Sally was already up and about. He hadn't felt her slip quietly out of the bed but he had woke to the sound of the shower running and the smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchenette around the corner from the bedroom.

He let his eyes slip shut once more, apparently dozing back off, because he flinched as the bathroom door open and shut, startling him. He grumbled to himself, further prolonging the inevitable as Sally moved about the room, and then left. The man groaned, shifting to flop onto his back.

It wasn't as though he was not a morning person, because most of the time he really was, but all of their recent traveling was giving him the whiplash of jet lag. He could not wait to get back into routine. Une wouldn't be able to afford to pay him to do this again anytime soon. He could hold her off another eight months at least.

_Probably_.

The women in his life gave new meaning to the word _stubborn_...

He glanced up at the doorway when Sally re-appeared and snorted.

She smirked and cocked a hip as she leaned against the door frame, a cup of coffee in each hand, hair loose and wavy but dry, nothing but one of his button down shirts on- his _favorite_ , a dark green that was particularly soft.

A year ago he would have snapped at her in agitation. Now he could only look at her fondly with a quirked brow.

“My clothes look good on you...” He murmured, reaching up in anticipation for the mug.

She laughed and walked the rest of the way into the room, passing him his mug, before she sat cross-legged on the mattress next to him.

“Mmm, I think you just like my long legs...”

Wufei rolled his eyes, talking a long sip of the hot drink, and smirked.

“Well, they _should_ be one of the wonders of the world...”

Sally bit her lip to hold in her laughter, but a faint flush did creep up her cheeks.

“I'll tell Relena and Une to get right on that.”

No one could fault him for choking on his coffee as it shot up his nose.

 


End file.
